And the cradle will fall
by Pictrixel
Summary: "this thing was not human, it was not her child, she refused to believe it. it was nothing more than a parasite. feeding off of her pain" My personal take on Elizabeth Shaw's experience before and during the birth, and her opinion of her "offspring". More gory than the movie version, major spoilers,please review.


it was requested i write another prometheus fic so i gave it a shot :)

also please read my other story," I am david"

To megumisakura thank you for reading my first prometheus story. it was that that prompted me to write another. Thank you.

fire. death. love. lover. burn. gone. forever.

Elizabeth shaw was not a stupid woman, not nearly. Blurriness entrapped her vision as she looked up towards the self sufficient light holding a steady bright glow, that her dialated pupils were unaccustomed too. Suddenly the light became blocked by what appeered to be a person, as her vision cleared she saw that it was indeed david.

David gave her a curt nod before injecting her with an antiseptic for her many cuts. Memories rushed back to her and caused her to bolt upright as she relived the horror of seeing her lover being burnt alive, in agonizing pain. She didnt know what hurt more. the fact the he was gone, or that he had purposely left her, and had gone into the flame willingly. Her sudden movement caused immense pain in her abdominal region. She gave a quick intake of breath as she waited for the pain to subside. David gave her a look of mock concern.

David ran afew more minor tests, and a scan, nothing that was truely important to her, everything just happened around her as her mind phased out of reality and her brow furrowed in deep thought. It was two words that sent her world crashing down for the second time that day. "you're pregnant" radiated from davids wax and silicon lips without emotion. Dr. Shaw swung her head to stare at the screen.

"You appear to be about three months pregnant. "

"that is impossible David, myself and "...she couldnt bring herself to say the name of the man she loved, "...only..."she choked back a sob" ...ten hours ago..."

"well the fetus isnt exactly human."

That explained it, what ever had killed her dearly beloved was now inside of her and growing. This thought made her sick. This thing...this awful horrible thing was rithing around inside of her_ feeding off of her._

Shaw set her face into a cold stare and looked at David, possibly for answers, possibly to lean on for her descision. "i want it out. get it out"

It was those words that stung her like an immortal wound that would never heal. So many years she had dreamt of having children, of having a family. When she discovered she was infertile both her and her soul mates dreams came crashing down around them. He still loved her though...and she still loved him. But this thing inside of her was not a child, it was a monster and a parasite that needed to be removed. David shuffled neatly to the other side of the room and picked up a needle.

"we need to take you back to the hibernation chamber to stop the fetus' growth."

"please david... i need it out now!..." the last thing she heard was her own torchered sob as she felt a sting in her thigh and the tranqilizer release its potent dose.

When she awoke she had no idea how long she had been asleep, two of the medical staff was there, the had apparently planned to transport her. She had came all this way, she had spent so much of her life devoted to this...She made it her purpose to find the answers in life that no one else could. She lost him to this. She refused to back down without a fight.

Shaw leapt from the table with impressive speed grabbing a metal tray and hitting her fellow shipmates in order to escape. She managed to make it out of the infirmary and half way down one of the hallways before she released a blood curteling scream, she doubled over and placed her hand across her stomach where there was violent moving, this seemed to calm what ever monster was inside of her. She needed surgery, she needed it now. She wanted it out.

She wondered as another painful scream elicited her lips if she was being cruel for killing this thing, this thing that craved life so badly, She was running purely on survival now, the fetus was doing the same thing, how could she consider killing it with such a double standard?

Her dreams and goals and everything came flushing back to her. Shaw felt a cold sweat spread feverishly across her body and her need to vomit could not be contained.

She allowed her gut to empty itself on to the corridor floor , blood and stomach acid burned her mouth as she continued in a fit of coughing and puking. She was getting worse, she could feel it moving more and more, as if it new what she was trying to do and trying everything in its power to stay alive.

Finally in a feeling of relief she reached the Captains quartes where the auto-surgical machine was held, Her heavy steps became more and more pained as she tried to get to the machine, black started to invade her vision and darkness creot into the corners of her mind like a wistful sleep. No. She had to stay awake at all cost, another wave of pain course through her as she rushed to gove the machine instruction, Only for an automated voice to tell her it was only for males. Thinking fast she then cleared out the request screen and programmed the large machine for foriegn onject removal of the abdomine. The machine acceoted this request and allowed her entrance into its clear plexy-glass prison walls. The pain was so intense she had to fight to breathe.

She tried to lay as still as possible as the lasers scanned her skin. Finally a large red laser cut through her iodine coated skin and she screamed putting a piece of cloth in her mouth to hold the pain away. Two metal tongs then came down onto her stomach and spread apart he already tender skin, gripping the foriegn object a roughly pulling it out of her body. Tears streamed from her eyes as she thought of purposely removing all she had left to remember him by. This was a product of her and him. The spreaders pulled more roughly as the large object came out of her abdomine and blood spurted with her heart beat the fatal yet healing wound, a stapple gun moved across her flesh as she tore the embilical cord of this thing. fluid oozed from the loose sac the foriegn body was being held in. it was not a part of her, it was not a part of him. It just existed. The grotesque creature rithed its long grey tenticals in the sac shaking and attmeting to loosen its biological prison.

If the situation had not been so dire she would have laughed. She had always wondered what it would feel like to be a proud parent. This was her offspring, surely she should feel something for it? She starred in horror at her blood that was oozing a deep black-red and tricling down and across her legs, and spraying her clear confine.

The blood spatter seemed to excite her "bouncing baby boy"(like she even new if this thing had a gender. ) Its tentacles riled up for violently attempting to break the sac of fluid, shaw feverishly pressed the many buttons on the machine, attemping to get out of the god awful thing, away from her so called child. THe clear coffin esque structure released her from its binds as she made a bee line for the door in all of her horror and pain. She made it twenty five feet and nearly collapsed again,. It was so cold, her boddy was civered only in a few bandages that served as undergarments that were now dripping warm with her dark blood. The red shining liquid melted like liquid rubies into her already red hair and down her legs leaving long streaking patterns as if she had been torn apart by some crazed creature.

Her wound was still bleeding freely. The staples only served to hold her skin together and keep her vital organs from spilling out. like a grotesque ragdoll in a horror movie, it did nothing to stop the free flow of her blood that gravity was pulling down towards the floor, leaving her bloody bare foot prints across the corridors. occasionally she would rest her hands on a wall or door as she made her way until she saw someone, nearly dead from bloodloss, she entered the code into the keypad 1586545gfg567 ignoring her blood now completely coating the keys and dripping off of it. Her face was a mix of blood sweat and tears when she stumled into a lower level infirmary, she only saw a short glimpse of David and what appeared to be Mr. Wayland before she fell and hit the ground, she was ging completely numb the darkness was now consuming her vision all she heard where muffled voices as the rush to give her a transfusion began. Even in this state she realised that this ordeal was only the beginning. the spillinf of blood was inevitable.

please comment and tell me what you think, wanted to take a slightly more psycholical and gory take on Shaw's ceasarian


End file.
